Hasta que ella llego
by Romi Matsushida
Summary: Una creación/mutacion fue creada, para dos cosas totalmente distintas, odia a las ppg pero de alguna manera las admira, los rrb son como su familia pero siente algo mas por la cual nuestras heroínas sentirán celos e iran descubriendo que es en realidad y porque el de su existencia (soy pesima para los summary . . porfa entren y lean se los ruego c:)


Bien ien aquí mi primero fic, por alguna razon no estoy nerviosa ._. lo cual es raro porque en esto siempre me pongo asi XD bueno me recordaran (?) na mentira nadies me recuerda ¬¬ mi nombre es Romi :D y estube escribiendo "malentendidos y viajes en el tiempo" junto a Roxi, pero ella viaja mucho y tiene taaantos problemas que no pudo continuar u.u asique vino me para entretenerlos mientras ella intenta continuar :D  
Empezemos XD

* * *

Hola mi nombre el Momoko Akatsutsumi tengo 17 años, soy una estudiante y una heroina, LA LIDER DE LAS PPGZ! Si me preguntan como puedo llevar una doble vida? Les respondere, no es nada facil pero es muy entretenido, combatir el mal y derrotar a todo villano que se nos interponga! Sin embargo de todos los villanos a los que enfrente junto a Burbuja y Bellota, Los RowdyRuff Bos fueron los peores de todos...aun recuerdo cuando el lider, el IDIOTA de BRICK me levanto la falda, que vergüenza! Si lo tuviera frente a mi lo golpearia por eso!* **pero aunque digas que te desgrado te gusto en verdad cierto** * q-que?! Eso no cierto! Y tu quien eres?! ***soy la voz de tu conciencia niña*** aja y mi coincienca es pervertida? ***pues...de hecho si, en el fon tu tambien lo eres por eso soy asi*** bien ahora vete! Quiero disfrutar de mis pensamientos sola ***anti-social, amargada, te gusta brick*** y a ti su coinciencia ¬¬ no jadas y vete pervertida ***almenos yo no lo niego, por tenemos un mal presentimiendo de que algo o alguien vendra*** en eso tienez razon...esperemos que no sea nada malo...  
-

* * *

-En un laboratorio 8:00 am-  
Mujer1: ya esta lista, nuestra nueva ppg...pero una completa mejoracion, mas poderosa, mas fria, una hermosa androide que nos protejera mejor que las originales!  
-una capsula explota mandando un cuerpo al cielo-  
Mujer2: no puede ser...

* * *

- -En otro laboratorio 8:00 am-  
Hombre1: no sirves para nada, tu solo sabes destruir no como las autenticas ppgz  
¿?: silencio...  
Hombre2: te destruiremos, eres un experimento fallido-enciene la tv- tenias que ser como ellas! Perfecta pero solo eres un pedaso de...!  
¿?: SILENCIO!-destruye el laboratorio y sale volando al cielo

* * *

-Con Him 8:02 am-

Him: ah! Pero que dolor mas grande! No puedo soportarlo! Es peor que cuando esas mocosas me destruyeron...esperen! Mis rayoz Z negros!-varios rayos z negros y blancos se despiden de him hacia la tierra

* * *

-En una casa-  
¿?: Ya me voy mama! Te quiero! Volvere pronto!-sale de una casa una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas- que lindo dia, estoy muy emocionada por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros-mira al cielo- una estrella fugaz? Que es eso? Viene hacia mi! Ah!  
-Se ve como los rayos z negros y blancos se mezclan con la chica al igual que ambos androides se unen dejando ver un solo cuerpo-

* * *

-En el Laboratorio-  
Poochie: profesor...siento rayos z negros y blancos  
Profesor: pero como es posible?

Ken: avisa a las chicas, esto es grabe!  
Poochie: si! Chicas super poderosas las necesitamos! (ok no me salio como yo quiera, me salio fail pero ya que xD)  
-

Momoko-mira su cinturon y luego a Kaoru y Miyako-  
kaoru-asiente  
miyako-asiente  
Momoko: Maestra mi cabeza tiene fiebre!(?)  
Kaoru: Maestra mi pie tiene conjuntivitis! (?)  
Miyako: Maestra mis uñas sienten naucias! (?)  
Maestra: vayan a la enfermeria!  
Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: si!-corren hacia la azotea y se transforman (me dio flojera escribir eso xD gomene gomen)  
Blossom: profesor que es lo que sucede?  
Profesor: se detecto una fuerte cantidad de rayos z blancos y negros en la ciudad  
Kaoru: pero como es posible?! Si derrotamos a Him!  
Profesor: tampoco lo sabemos solo vayan!  
Miyako: como usted diga..

* * *

-En la ciudad-  
-¿?: que cruel ver a estas personas felices y no poder sentir lo mismo...que aburrido-flotando en el aire mientras lansa esferas de energia (lo cual tambien  
Him: ahi pero que niña mas linda-con su tipica voz de gay ¬¬ ok no XD- ni linda hija...  
¿?: quien eres?! No digas estupideses no seria hija de un afemeninado como tu  
Him-se le rompe algo XD creo que el corazon si esque tiene- que mala...mira te propondre un trato mi querida  
¿?: habla!  
Him: tu derrotas a tus peores enemigas, la razon por la cual el odio esta dentro tuyo y yo te regalo algo, no va a ser nada facil que las derrotes, estare grabandote  
¿?:...que simple, bien vamos a ver, esas tres vendran en cualquier segundo...-ve tres frangas de colores rojo, azul y verde oscuro- o no...  
Him: te mande 3 de mis idiotas para que te ayuden  
¿?: como quieras solo espero que sirvan de algo...  
Brick: Soy Brick  
Boomer: y yo Boomer  
Butch: y yo Butch  
los tres: y somos...  
¿?: los idiotas mas grandes del mundo  
Los tres: los idiotas mas grandes del...oye! ¬¬  
¿?: que graciosos-rie- bien mi nombre es Roxelle y que no se les olvide trio idiotas, soy la guerrera mas poderosa que haya existido-sonrie  
Brick: eso no es cierto. Nosotros somos mejores!  
Roxelle: y si son como dice como fue que un trio de mocosas los vencio?  
Boomer: fue una devilidad muy fea-recordando con los ojos llorosos  
Butch: aun no lo supera  
Roxelle:..ya tranquilo, no dejare que suceda denuevo-lo abraza como a su hijo  
Boomer: lo prometes- viendo a Roxelle como idol con un fondo de burbujitas  
Roxelle: lo prometo-sonrie y le da un beso en la megilla- pero no llores-le alborota el cabello  
Brick/Butch- molestan a boomer como dicendo niño de mami-  
Roxelle: si tan rudos son peleen conmigo  
Brick/Butch: si tu dices-apunto de darle un golpe  
Roxelle: que lentos...-les sujeta las manos y los azota contra el piso doblandoles las manos- se rinden?  
Brick/Butch: si si ya dejanos!  
Roxelle-los suelta- jamas subestimen a su oponente  
Brick/Butch: nos enseñarias?-con estrellitas en los ojos  
Roxelle: esta bien-mirandolos raro- ***son bipolares o que?***  
Boomer: tambien quiero pelear contigo! Quiero ser mas fuerte y valiente que mis hermanos!  
Roxelle-sonrie- el valor no solo esta en enfrentar a oponentes mas fuertes si no en defender lo que quieres y quien eres sin importar nadie...empesemos!-se pone en posicion de batalla

Blossom: vamos chicas mas rapido! Siento mas enerfia de rayos z negros-volando lo mas rapido  
Buttercup-mirando la escena-  
Bubbles: una nueva pppg! Y su traje es muy bonito!-señalando que el traje de roxelle era violeta, con detalles negros y blancos, la falda mas corta, el traje escotado y en lugar de una P una R-  
Blossom: y creo que esta de nuestro lado-sonrie- vamos chicas-desiende  
Buttercup/bubbles-desienden-  
Roxelle: y asi es como puedo ver por donde...-se a vuelva y ve a las ppg z-  
Brick: no, arruinan nuestra diversion-se levanta-  
Roxelle: quienes son?-las mira y recuerda algunas cosas-...-apreta los puños  
Blossom: somos las PPG Z y venimos a reclutarte despues de ver tu asombrosa pelea con los rrb  
Roxelle-sonrie psicopatamente tapandose con una mano uno de sus ojos- que buen chiste...como podria unirme a las personas que mas daño me hicieron!-saca una katana y las golpea-  
Los Rowdyruff boys-en shock-  
Roxelle: chicos quiero que se alejen lo mas que puedan y no dejen que boomer vea esto, por favor brick confio en ti-sujeta de las manos a brick  
Brick: estaras bien?-sonrojado levemente  
Roxelle: mientras esten bien tambien lo estare-les da un paquete a cada uno- no vengan por nada del mundo-les da un beso en la megilla a cada uno- volvere...  
Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles:*los beso...y ellos no dijeron nada?!*-celosas- bien esto ya no es un juego, si esto es lo que desides-se preparan para atacar  
Roxelle: las derrotare sin piedad-las golpea evitando que puedan contrarestar sus ataques- *las odio porque por su culpa mis padres jamas me quisieron*-suelta unas cuantas lagrimas-  
-30 minutos despues-  
Personas-ven a laz ppgz en el piso con varias heridas-  
Roxelle: jamas les perdonare lo que hicieron-ve de reojo a blossom- ***y tu que eras mi mayor inspiracion***-desaparece

Him-en un hotel lujoso- vaya al parecer las destruyo-sonrie- bien compañeros villanos inutiles...al fin a nacido la creacion perfecta que fue capas de mostrar que destruirlas es posible-muestra una pantalla con la batalla-  
The Rowdyruff Boys: Roxelle?-miran la pantalla  
Roxelle-entra por la ventana tipo heroina- bien quiero mi regalo-camina hacia him  
Him: mi niña-corre a abrazarla-  
Roxelle: ni se te ocurra afemeninado-lo esquiva- ya se lo que quiero  
Him-se levanta- que deseas ?  
Roxelle: la libertad de los rowdyruff boy z, como los llamare desde ahora  
Him: lo siento pero no se puede-sonrie  
Roxelle-lo sujeta- o me das su libertad o juro que te destruyo de manera permanente!  
Him: no pueden porque necesitan rayos z negros  
Roxelle: si es asi se los puedo dar, eso y mas...por lo tanto no te pertenecen mas afemeninado!-camina hacia los rowdy- ya podemos irnos de este horrible lugar, los llevare conmigo y no viviran mas con ese mono -camina hacia la salida  
The Rowdyruff Boys: Genial! Al fin!-corren tras ella  
mojo jojo: mis niños!-cae al piso llorando xD  
Roxelle: ahora son mios-sonrie  
Brick/Boomer/Butch-sonrojados-  
Roxelle: y si tienes queja mono estupido te recibire con unos buenos golpes-sale de ahi junto a los rrbz  
Mojo: ella da miedo...pero es genial! -sonrie temblando(ejem! Bipolar ¬¬)  
Him: ni dulce princesita crecio tan rapido!  
Roxelle: que no soy tu princesa estupida imitacion de mujer!-a lo lejos  
Him-en shock- ya me deprimio...pagaran ustedes las consecuencias!  
-Fuera del edificio-  
Brick: no te da miedo que te pueda quitar tus raxoy z negros?  
Roxelle: me conosco muy bien a mi y a ese fallido intento de mujer, si, mis rayos negros provinieron de el pero al unirse con mi cuerpo ya son mios, y puedo generar mas que el...no me pregunten como  
Booomer: eso es genial! Nosotros quisieramos tener rayos z negros  
Roxelle: tambien tengo blancos...  
Butch:ambos?-confundido  
Roxelle: si, raro pero cierto, me golpearon 4 rayos negros y 4 blancos o bueno eso es lo que se hasta ahora-camina tranquilamente-  
-Del edificio se escuchan varios gritos y golpes-  
Roxelle: al parecer el afemeninado se enojo y otros pagaron las consecuencias-sonrie de lado- asique ustedes quieren tener rayos z negros...  
Roxelle: como me agradaron y son niños buenos les concedere su deseo-sonrie- pero no solo rayos negros, tambien blancos, asi no perderan el control de si mismos-camina hacia los tres y les entrega algo-  
Booomer: estos son como la de las chicas solo que en nuestros colores  
Roxelle: exactamente, ahora vamos…-camina hacia un hotel lujoso  
Brick: genial!-la sigue  
Boomer: estupendo!-la sigue  
Butch: voy primero!-hace lo mismo-  
Roxelle: suban y elijan su cuarto-entra a la recepción  
Brick/Boomer/Butch: Claro!-salen corriendo  
Brick: yo pido esta!-entra a una habitación de puerta roja con un triangulo de símbolo  
Boomer: yo esta-entra a una habitación de puerta azul con X de símbolo  
Butch: yo esta-entra a una habitación de puerta verde con un rombo de símbolo  
Roxelle: sabia que elijirian esta, bien ahora a mi cuarto-entra a un cuarto de puerta violeta de símbolo varias armas y una rosa-  
Brick/boomer/butch-entran al cuarto de roxelle- como fue que pagaste esto?  
Roxelle: digamos que es un favor –sonríe-pero no hagan lo mismo, por cierto, en dos días iran a la escuela  
Brick/boomer/Butch: nooo!-se escucha su grito por toda la ciudad- no queremos ir, mama mojo nos dijo que es perdida de tiempo  
Roxelle: pero ahora están conmigo, y tendrán que ir a la escuela  
Brick: esta bien –sonrie  
Boomer/butch: que?! ¬¬  
Brick: iremos si tu vienes con nosotros ^^  
Boomer: si!  
Butch: es lo justo!  
Roxelle: bien-sonrie levemente- ire con ustedes  
Brick/boomer/butch: veremos a roxelle con uniforme-sonrien  
Roxelle: debo cuidar que no hagan desastres –sonríe- ahora a dormir  
Brick: podemos dormir esta noche contigo?-con carita de perrito  
Boomer: por favor-igual que brick  
Butch: si?-hace lo mismo  
Roxelle: odio que me hagan esto..esta bien  
Brick/Boomer/Butch: arigato Roxelle-sempai! (gracias maestra roxelle)

* * *

Bien hasta aca XD agradesco su tiempo y los vere en el próximo cap!  
Matta-nee minna!  
Romi-chan fuera!


End file.
